epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeus vs Thor
Zeus vs Thor is the forty-eighth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the third episode of Season 4. It features the Greek god of Thunder, Zeus, against the Norse god of Thunder, Thor. It was released on November 24, 2014. Cast [Note: No live action was used in this rap battle. All characters were portrayed by Lego Minifigures.] Nice Peter as Zeus (voice only) EpicLLOYD as Thor and Loki (both voice only) Other Forrest Whaley, Sean Willets, and Zach Macias as animators Lyrics 'Zeus:' How dare you challenge my immortal throne? I'm the father of the Gods! Put your daddy on the phone! Maybe Odin could beg me for a truce 'cause when Zeus lets loose, I'll put your cross-dressing neck in a noose! I'm like Medusa: I stone a mother fucker if he looks at me wrong! I'm a bull getting bitches with my swan schlong! I'm on point like Poseidon's trident! Rhymes colder than the frosty balls of your giants! 'Thor:' Allow Thor to retort, you shape-shifting rapist, And get a taste of this Scandinavian greatness Brought forth by my raging thunderstorm force 'Cause I don't get nice. I get Norse! 'Loki:' Noirse! 'Thor:' Valhalla-atcha boy and we'll flyte it out, But keep your Asgard up; I Ragnarök the house! You tongue kiss your sister! That's grosser than a Gorgon! I'm the thunder down under, nailing Natalie Portman! Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? You're ruthless to humans, your crew is like the clash of the douches Ruling over the Greeks: a people weak and frightened. I'd spit in your face, but you'd probably like it! 'Zeus:' Only a mindless fool would knock the fathers of philosophy. My Greeks built the bedrock of democracy! With astronomy, they charted out the movements of my kin: All the pimps of Mount Olympus and me the kingpin! Let this sink in: I'm about to rain on your parade! Itchy trigger finger quicker with the bolts than Usain! You're history! I'll be the first to put it in writing! MC Hammer just got struck twice by greased lightning! 'Thor:' Rain, old man? This is hardly a drizzle. You couldn't give the women in my homeland the sniffles. You can keep your astronomers. I'll sail with the conquerors For thousands of kilometers, discovering the continents! I'm alpha dog dominant! You can't beat me! I will drop you like Greece's GDP! Send you deeper underground than the depths of your Hades! Now, make like your daddy and swallow my babies! 'Zeus:' You think the Underworld scares the ruler of the skies? You're joking! Loki must have written your lines! By the time I'm finished whipping you with wits and rhymes, You'll need a lighter for your ship 'cause a viking just died! 'Thor:' Your glory days are over. The Oracle shoulda told'ya. I'll kick your wrinkly dick back in your toga like "Opa!" Here, take these drachma for your eyes. When you get to River Styx, tell your three-headed bitch I say hi. 'Cerberus:' Woof! Scrapped lyrics 'Thor:' You've never been to war with the likes of Thor before! The Oracle should have warned you 'bout the blood and gore! Brought forth by my raging thunderstorm force, 'Cause I don't get nice I get Norse, 'Loki:' Noirse! 'Thor:' Valhalla-atcha boy and we'll flyte it out! But keep your Asgard up, I Ragnarök the house! I'm a stone cut stud like I stared down a Gorgon, Got the thunder down under nailing Natalie Portman! Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? You're ruthless to humans, the truth is you're the God of douches. And when we're through with this your hubris will send you to Hades! So make like your daddy and swallow my babies. 'Zeus:' I'm the father of the Gods, Barbie, mind your manners. Odin can't touch this, let alone MC Hammer! Flip more middle fingers at you than a hundred hander. Take your little tool away, you're just a blonde Bruce Banner! I'm Olympic gold standard on point like a trident. Drop science colder than the frosty balls of your giants! Poseidon couldn't fathom the depth of your thickness. I bask in the sun, you chose the land of Christmas. "But I have to save the mortals!" Blech. Blow me. I'll be boozing on some ouzo at the beach with Loki! There's a 100 percent chance in this weather forecast, Of Zeus raining wrath down upon Thor's ass! 'Thor:' Rain, old man? This is hardly a drizzle. You couldn't give the women in my homeland the sniffles. You look miserable; old and fat. And you grope so many maids you surely have the thunderclap! It's the swan song for your bullshit, with Leda and Europa. You shape-shifting rapist, keep your dick inside your toga! It's over, I'll smash you like an ogre! Thor's a mighty soldier, you're a poor carbon copy, only older. 'Zeus:' You call yourself mighty but you're not to my liking. So I'll strike this weak viking twice with greased lightning! This blonde shit talker is as soft as Betty Crocker. I scarred Harry Potter, gave Ben Franklin the shocker‏! I am the alpha and the O, mega! You're Thor skinned dick cheddar, smegma! Conquer the cloud-cold Nectar? Never! Without the Avengers, you would never be remembered! 'Thor:' You tongue kiss your sister and consort with gorgons -- You're ruthless to humans, I'm pooching on this God of the douches Poll Trivia General *This is the first one-on-one battle of Season 4. *This battle has the most known scrapped lyrics. *This is the first battle where neither the thumbnail or the iTunes cover show either rapper. Instead, it showed Thor's hammer and Zeus' lightning bolt, likely intended to keep the Lego style of the battle a surprise. **However, the thumbnail was changed a few weeks after the battle's release to feature the characters instead of the original thumbnail. ***This is the second battle where the thumbnail was changed. *This is the first battle where something was visually censored. **This is unless you count the commercial for George Washington vs William Wallace, in which William Wallace had his crotch censored while lifting his kilt. *This battle has the most locations (without counting reused footage), with seven different locations. *This battle has the most cameos. **However, the cameos are Lego minifigures, and they do not have body actors. Continuity *This is the second battle between theological figures. **It is also the first between high-ranking gods in their respective mythologies, Greek and Nordic. *This is the fourth battle to feature a comic book superhero. **However, this is the first battle to include a Marvel Comics character. *This is the second battle to feature a Wilhelm Scream (when Thor hits the Frost Giant), the first being Hitler vs Vader 3. *This is the first and so far only battle to be fully animated. *This is the second battle where both rappers have three verses. Production *This is the first battle of Season 4 not to have any female rappers, although multiple female cameos do appear. *This is the first battle of Season 4 to have no guest rappers. **However, it did have guest animators. *This is the first and currently only battle to be made from Lego. **The only piece not made from Lego in the battle was the pixelated Frost Giant's testicles, made from sticky tack. *This is the second battle to feature a rapper without a body actor. *Not including the recording sessions or green screen cuts, this is the second battle to have more than one Behind the Scenes video. *This battle is the second to feature a three-dimensional ERB Logo. *There are two pieces of Lego in this video that are from the Lego Harry Potter franchise. One is the Frost Giant, which is the Troll from the Troll on the Loose set, based on a scene from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. The other is Cerberus, which is Fluffy, the three-headed dog from the Forbidden Corridor set, also from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. **Additionally, Loki's head piece was from a Gilderoy Lockhart figure. References *The "Immortal Throne" that is shown on Zeus' first background is similar to the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones. *The Lego character who was killed by Medusa was Dane Cook. This is a reference to a running joke in Forrest Whaley's videos where Dane Cook is always killed in the most brutal way possible. *Peter's sunglasses appear as a constellation, as does the duck from one of Forrest Whaley's videos, The Duck Song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtN1YnoL46Q Forrest's channel logo also appears. Errors *This is the fifth battle to feature a misspelled title card. **In this case, Zeus' title card in the Behind the Scenes part three is misspelled "Zues". ***He is the second rapper to have a title card spelled correctly in the battle but incorrectly in the Behind the Scenes. *On the "Who Won?" screen of the "Who Won? Who's Next?" sequence, one of the Lego pieces forming the "W" on "Won" is crooked on the bottom left. *During the battle's end slate, the word "subscribe" is misspelled as "subcribe". Related videos Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.1 Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.2 Zeus vs Thor. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History pt.3 Zeus vs Thor Demo References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zeus vs Thor Category:Lego figure Category:Forrest Whaley Category:Sean Willets Category:Zach Macias